Figments of Imagination
by Hostile 17
Summary: 100 word drabbles on each page.....All characters from both AtS and BtVS...any range of couples...or just about one person. Read....
1. Spike Part 1

He thought of her in his most private moments.  He loved her more than anything, more than life itself, or unlife rather.  That's why he was here right?  That's why even with the love clearly in her eyes as she told him she loved him he denied it.  Denied her love.  The one thing he wanted most.  He wouldn't leave her to mourn for him, to make her second guess letting him die so that the world could be saved.  He felt her hand slip away and the light around him fade.  He went out laughing.

He came back screaming.


	2. Spike Part 2

He felt her as she entered the building.  He could hear the hushed voices of his sire and her as they approached his office.  His office, a place that let the sunshine spill over his features and a place where he could help.  Because that's what he wanted to do, help. They stopped, more hushed voices and then a knock on the door.  He positioned himself by the windows, in the light, a figurative way to show that he was good now.  That he deserved her love.  He straightened his duster methodically and looked to the streets below.  

"It's open."


	3. End of the world, Part 1

He had come to her after Giles had told him about Willow.  He listened in his normal silence as she told him that her best friend and his ex-lover had tried to destroy the world.  She talked about the fact that Xander had been the one to talk her out of it.  She talked to him about her failed love life and how she wished that just once she could find a guy that would love her for what she was, the slayer and the girl.  He didn't say anything; instead his hand covered hers and didn't move.  She smiled


	4. Unrequited

Watching her now as she led the potentials into battle was somewhat exhilarating.  She could feel the excitement in the air and it was almost suffocating her.  Nothing captured her as much as the girl in front of her though.  She knew she was watching the few last private moments between the slayer and her lover.  The earth was crumbling and she couldn't tear herself away from them.  She wonders why she never looks at her that way; he's tried to kill her too.  She tells him she loves him, he catches Faith's eyes momentarily, then turns and denies it.


	5. Old times

He senses the slayer coming down the stairs, taking her time.  She peeks at him with her brown eyes seemingly memorizing every curve of his body that she can see.  She sways her hips as she makes her way to the bed he is currently occupying.  Her hand is behind her back and he wonders for a second if she is gripping a stake.  She smiles when she notices his discomfort at her hidden hand and at his obvious arousal of her being there.  She gets closer, brings the champagne out from her hidden hand and says "For old times?"


	6. Afterlife

He sat with her drunkenly telling her about the way things used to be.  He could smell her fear and her arousal.  It was assaulting him in a way he never imagined.  He put his mouth to her neck and she tilted it slightly to allow him to taste her.   She tilted her neck, imagining how much it would hurt.  Tears sprang from the ducks in her eyes as she thought of those she would be leaving.  Her friends, Oz and Xander. 'Oh God she couldn't do this.'  She pushed Spike away and looked at him. 'Afterlife with Spike?  Huh.'


	7. Forever

He watched her as she adjusted the strap of her shirt to cover her barely needed bra.  Stray hairs fell across her face causing her to gently put them behind her ear.  Her face was concentrated on the text in front of her, not believing what she was reading.  He knew she couldn't believe that her former lover had been so evil, when only the night before he had been so loving, so gentle.  Tears sprang to her eyes and she left the room.  Angelus smiled knowing the pain he was bringing her.

"Soon Fred, you will be mine forever."


	8. Happy Anniversary

Willow looked around the store desperately trying to find the perfect anniversary gift.  He said he didn't want anything, but this deserved something special.  She walked into the kids aisle not paying attention until she reached the coloring books.  She fingered the Stars Wars book even though she knew he'd only enjoy it if Princess Leia was naked.  Deciding to look around more she walked further down the aisle.  It was then she knew what to get him. 

He opened the box and smiled.  "Willow you shouldn't have."

"Happy saving the world anniversary!" 

In his hand were 48 yellow crayons.


End file.
